


Day 5 & Day 6: Silent night 🤫😏

by miss_ute



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, F/M, Let's Make a Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_ute/pseuds/miss_ute
Summary: Turnadette.South Africa...🤤😏🥰
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15
Collections: Twelve Days of Turnadette Smutmas





	1. Day 5: Silent night, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2.

‘’What have you done?’’ Shelagh asked in surprise when she walked into their bedroom, after a long first day of work on the other side of the globe and discovered her husband had moved some furniture around.

‘’What?’’ Patrick called from their little bathroom, with no idea what his wife was talking about.

‘’You’ve pushed our beds together.’’ She leaned herself on the bathroom’s door frame and ran her eyes all over him. He was already ready for bed, wearing one of his famous white and blue striped PJs she, for some reason, kept buying ever since they had got married. 

‘’So?’’ he smirked, looking at her in the mirror while brushing his teeth. There was no way he was not sleeping next to her for the next couple of weeks.

‘’I don’t think the nuns would approve.’’ No matter Shelagh knew Sisters were more than aware that one of the midwives was married to the doctor, there was surely a reason they had put them into a room with two single beds. 

‘’I can pull them apart again, if you want me to.’’ Patrick turned around and made his way to her. With his toothbrush still in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

‘’I’ve said nuns wouldn’t approve, not I.’’ She tucked her arms between their bodies, her fingers instantly hooking into the holes between buttons, gently brushing his hot skin up and down a couple of times.

‘’Good, so it’s settled then.’’ His hand let go of her waist so he could pull his toothbrush out of his mouth and place a soft minty kiss on her lips. If they thought a silly single bed could force him not to spend the next few weeks sleeping next to her, they had another thing coming. Her habit hadn’t stopped him, so why would a bed be a problem?!

‘’Don’t get any silly ideas, Patrick dear.’’ Shelagh playfully warned him when she detected a hint of more than familiar suggestion in his voice.

‘’I have no idea of what you are talking about.’’ He played coy. No matter they were both tired from days travelling, he had to admit he suddenly felt full of energy. But, how couldn’t he? She looked more than lovely in her dress. Even better out of one.

‘’Mhm.’’ She leaned in for another kiss and was about to move away from his hold so she could get ready for bed, before he could start something she would be too weak to say no to…when he tightened his hold on her. ‘’Patrick…’’

‘’What?’’ he innocently asked and gently started swaying them in the rhythm of the bug’s chirping coming from outside their open window. After not being able to steal a moment away with her since they had arrived at the clinic earlier today, it felt nice to have her in his arms. No matter her body heat made him feel even hotter and sweatier than he was already feeling. 

‘’Nothing.’’ Shelagh let him hold her for a little longer as she rested her face on his chest. She was so grateful she had managed to persuade him to come to South Africa. Not only so they could do their best with the polio vaccination programme but to give him a few weeks to take his mind off of the whole thalidomide scandal back home. She hated seeing him feel like he was doing more harm than good with his professional knowledge. Especially when she knew he was brilliant at what he did.

‘’Thank you for convincing me to come here.’’ He voiced her thought process. With so much to do back in Poplar, he had no idea how he could focus on doing any good in Africa. Not until he had taken a little look around the clinic this afternoon and he realized his wife had been right. London was full of locums and this place…wasn’t.

‘’You’re welcome.’’ She looked up from his chest and gave him a smile while they continued swaying from one side to another. They stayed like that for a few minutes more. All until drops of sweat started to gather on their foreheads and made them finally let go of each other. The temperature wasn’t that high, but the humidity was something their British bodies weren’t used to, not yet anyway.

‘’Don’t be late.’’ Patrick kissed her cheek when he was done cleaning his teeth and left their bathroom so she could get ready for one of the hottest nights in her life. 

**xXx**

‘’We'll have to arrange for deliveries of extra vaccine from Cape Town,…’’ Patrick informed his wife with her still in the bathroom, while checking his notes already safely tucked in their new bed, “…with the only phone a mile away in the village Post Office.’’

‘’I actually shuddered when she said that.’’ Shelagh walked into the room and placed her toiletry bag onto the little chest under the window. ‘’How does anyone run a hospital without access to telephone?’’ she worriedly wondered and started making her way around the bed to her side.

‘’What's all this?’’ he asked when he looked up and saw what she was wearing, the whole vaccine business suddenly long forgotten. His beautiful wife was wearing a sexy light blue nighty he had never seen before tonight. He could swear the whole room had gotten even hotter all of a sudden, especially when he ran his eyes down her exposed milky legs.

‘’It's made of a new material called Bri-Nylon.’’ She innocently informed him, not noticing the way he was staring at her, ‘’You can rinse it through and just leave it to drip dry. Perfect for a colonial climate.’’ She sat on the bed and finally looked at him ‘’Patrick? What’s the matter?’’

He was staring at her with his mouth hung open, his eyes turning into a weird shade of almost dark brown. ‘’I-…’’

‘’Patrick?’’ She called his name again, but he kept staring at her as his brain had a hard time processing how beautiful she was. How lucky he was he could call her his wife. The mother of his children. The love of his life.

His eyes were glued onto her blue ones, all until he caught a drop of sweat falling down her long neck, only to disappear between the valley of her breast in the next moment.

And that was it for him.

‘’Patri-…’’ was the last thing Shelagh managed to say before he lunged himself up, his notes and pencil hitting the floor as he covered her lips with his.

Before she even knew it, Patrick’s strong hands were wrapped around her body and her head hit the soft pillow. He was laying a top of her with one of his legs tucked between hers, his weight pressing her deep into the mattress.

“Patr-...” she mumbled into his mouth, but it was like he didn’t even hear her. He just kept kissing her. His tongue met hers over and over again, all until she felt his palm making its way up her leg and under her nighty, pass her firm stomach and directly onto her breast.

“We can’t!” she said out of breath and paused his hand with her own when she could feel his fingers ran a V shaped touch around her erect nipple. 

“Why not?” Patrick gasped, trying his best to calm down his own breathing and his body. She looked so beautiful laying under him like this. A soft light coming from a few candles placed around the room made her flushed face look even lovelier than it already was.

“I think you know why.” She bit her lower lip. No matter how much she wanted him, there were some things she knew they could not do while in Africa.

“I really don’t.” He frowned his eyebrows in confusion and with a hard heart, and something else, pulled his palm away from her breast. All he knew at this point was that he wanted her. He had no idea why, but the moment he saw her in that nighty nothing else really mattered. 

“We’re not alone, Patrick.” She pointed out, making him even more perplexed than he already was. 

“What are you talking about?” he looked around the room, no matter he knew there was nothing or no one to be found. 

“We share that wall with Sister Julienne, dear.” She pointed to the wall on her right and then on her left “And our window is open.”

“So what?” he shifted his weight off of her and onto his forearm. 

“What do you mean, so what? We can’t make love and risk her or anymore for that matter hear us.” Shelagh explained “She’s like a mother to me.”

“Shelagh...”

“I’m being serious, Patrick!” she could feel his fingers grazing up and down her thigh, making slow lazy circles on her skin. It was driving her crazy, but she wasn’t bold enough to risk anyone hearing them.

“No one will hear us, Shelagh. It’s past ten, I’m sure everybody including Sister Julienne is already sound asleep.” He tried to reason with her. To be completely honest, he could not care less about who might hear them. They were married, stuck on the other side of the world with no chance of one of their children walking on them...and he wanted her. Wanted to feel her hot sweaty body rocking against his own, her strong legs wrapped around his waist, his name leaving her lips when he would sink into her over and over again.

“No.” Shelagh firmly said, but the way her hip slightly rolled against him, Patrick knew he hadn’t lost, not yet anyway.

“How about...” he completely ignored her and placed a kiss on her collarbone “...we try to keep real quiet.”

‘’As if we could do that.” She chuckled, well aware how both of them had troubles keeping it down in their own home, nevermind in the house filled with their friends and colleagues. 

“I can do it... _ can you _ ?” he stated and took her by surprise, closing his mouth around her hard nipple through this new material she was wearing.

“Ahhhhh.” A little moan left her lips, as she was physically not able to not react to his hot wet tongue sending a warm tingle through her entire body. All the way down where a little bundle of nerves made her aware that she ached to be touched by him. 

“Apparently not.” He proudly smirked.

“Ohh??” Shelagh pushed her hips up, grinding herself against his growing erection. Two could play this game, she thought to herself.

“Don’t....” he groaned, realizing she might be right about them not able to do this without waking the whole town up. Especially with their window fully open.

“See? We can’t do this.” She playfully smiled at him, quite enjoying the fact he was losing at his own game.

But she was so wrong, because in the next moment Patrick’s fingers slipped under her nighty and onto her already damp cotton panties, making her realize she might soon be the loser and not him.

“We’ll see about that.” he grinned as he pressed a kiss on her mouth and increased the touch onto her other lips at the same time. 


	2. Day 6: Silent night, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...let's make a baby... 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2.

‘’You are not playing fair, you know?!’’ Shelagh whispered between their kisses. With his lips and fingers working their magic in just the rights places, he had her caged between the soft mattress and his hard body. She didn’t mind, she loved feeling his body weight on her, but to be completely honest it did give her a little disadvantage on the whole situation.

‘’I know.’’ He almost purred as his hand slipped under the cotton material down between her hot folds.

‘’Pat-…’’ she wanted to gasp when the tip of his finger ran over her sensitive flesh, but quickly covered her mouth with her palm. They had only begun and she was already starting to lose.

‘’No, no, no.’’ Patrick chuckled and removed her hand away from her mouth. ‘’No cheating, my love.’’ He looked her directly into her eyes without pausing what he was doing.

‘’You’ll not win this, Patrick.’’ Shelagh’s breath hitched when his fingers kept toying with her before slipping further down to her entrance in the next moment. Damn him!

‘’We’ll see.’’ He playfully grinned and started lowering down her body. Sucking on the skin of her neck he made his way lower and lower, all until his eager lips reached their first destination. Without even giving her the time to prepare for what was about to happen, his mouth closed around her hard erect nipple and gently sucked on it.

‘’Aaa…’’ a barely audible moan escaped her lips and at this point Shelagh knew she would have to do something to shut herself up. There was no way she could look Sister Julienne in the eye the next morning, otherwise. So, she did the only thing she could think of - close her eyes and concentrate on the things her husband’s touch was doing to her body. She needed to stay cool, calm and collected. It was the only way she could win this.

‘’More?’’ Patrick teased, feeling kind of proud of himself.

Without answering him, her fingers tangled into his dark hair and started pushing him down her body where she ached him to be. Let him have his fun, she thought to herself. They’d been married long enough for him to know what he needed to do to make her scream his name. He knew how a simple touch made her beg for more. Knew her body. But with his blood rushing from his brain to his lower body he forgot one crucial thing…she was more than familiar with his too.

Kissing his way down her body, Patrick painfully slowly reached his destination. Removing his wet fingers out of her panties, he lost no time in hooking them into their hem and pulled them down her legs. He loved her legs. Milky and strong from years of cycling around Poplar streets. He knew he shouldn’t, but the fact he was the only one she had ever been with, the only who had the privilege to see and make feel like this, made him feel so powerful. She was his and he was hers. Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow. For ever.

‘’Do you even know…’’ he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her ankle, ‘’…how…’’ the side of her calf,‘’…stunning...’’ her knee, ‘’…you are?’’ her inner thigh.

‘’Do you??’’ He once again lightly bit the soft flesh when she kept quiet. He knew she could be stubborn, but he was patient. ‘’Shelagh?’’ he looked up at her body and could see her eyes were closed. She was trying to stay in control of her body, but Patrick knew that wouldn't last long, not after he would be done with her. Licking his way up her thigh, he placed a couple of soft kisses on her soft curls, before closing his lips around her throbbing swollen clit.

‘’Mmmmm…’’ Shelagh arched her back wanting to be as close to him as it was possible in the position they were in. Damn him! Damn his stupid tongue and his stupid mouth! Feeling him increase the pressure and the speed on her, her hand flew onto his head and pushed him down even harder.

‘’Patri-…’’ she bit down on her lower lip to shut herself up. He was good! Too good, but she could not let him win! No matter how madly she wanted to moan his name into the night!

Knowing her body, Patrick knew she was close. How couldn’t she be!? Slipping his right hand under her buttock, he brought her even closer to his face and almost moaned himself, when he could feel her hips starting to move with the rhythm of his tongue. Good god, she was perfect! Soft, warm and so very wet. So willing! So perfect! She had definitely come a long way since their early nights. They both had. And still, after years of marriage, it meant the world to Patrick to know she trusted him completely.

Feeling her pull on his hair a little tighter, Patrick mentally chuckled before giving his left hand something to do. Without any warnings his finger gently entered her and before she could even react to it, the second finger joined.

Shelagh wanted to scream from the top of her lungs by this point! It was too much! Her entire body was on the verge of crumbling under his touch. The outside heat could not ever compare to the heat building inside of her! Her head was spinning! Her heart was racing! Her muscles were shaking! Every nerve in her body was letting her know what was about to happen and she knew it. But more importantly, Patrick knew it too.

He was covered in sweat, but he could not stop, not now. Not when he could feel her inner walls squeezing and pulling onto his long fingers. Not when she was so damn close! By increasing and quickening his movements, it took him only a few more strokes before she came undone.

While her entire body was having an out of body experience, Shelagh somehow managed to pull him away from between her legs. Just in time to muffle her cries in his mouth. Tasting herself on his lips did not do anything to make this ‘let’s stay silent thing’ any easier on her. Right now, she could not give a damn who might have heard her! This was simply too good to stay silent!

‘’1:0 to me.’’ Was the only thing Patrick whispered against her lips, when her body started to calm down and the need to breathe became too strong. But he was too cocky, too fast.

Grabbing on his shoulder, she pushed him onto his side of the bed, and lost no time with locking him down with her legs on each side of his waist.

‘’Shel-…’’ he wanted to say but quickly shut up when she pushed her robe over her shoulder and without losing a beat, pulled the nighty over her head. After years of making love to her, he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He knew every curve, every freckle, every ticklish spot on her naked body. And it still caught him by surprise how willing she was to share herself with him. She was confident and strong. Playful and passionate at the same time. And she was his. Only his.

‘’Take it off!’’ she demanded next and if Patrick thought she wasn’t being serious till now, he quickly realized how wrong he was, when she took off her glasses. The game was on! The game was definitely on! And he…was in big trouble.

Sitting himself up, he almost tore his sweat drenched PJ top off. ‘’What?’’ He looked at her confused when he wrapped his hands around her waist in an attempt to bring her closer and kiss her, but she stopped him.

‘’A-a.’’ She wiggled her finger before placing it on the middle of his wet chest and pushing him back on the bed. This was her time to make him fight with his need to scream her name. Lowering herself down his body, she tucked her fingers into his PJ bottoms and set him free in the next moment. He was hard and more than ready for her.

‘’Good luck,  _ Dr Turner, _ ’’ was the only thing she wickedly said, before lowering herself down and placing a long wet kiss on him.

‘’Oh, god...’’ Patrick hissed when he felt her warm lips on him. Forget, Sister Julienne, the whole country will be able to hear him, by the time she was done with him! ‘’Shelagh, don’-…’’ he pleaded but she was too fast for him. Without any warning at all, she took him in her mouth and gently sucked on him.

‘’Blood hell!’’ he moaned, closing his eyes. Feeling her tongue on him, he was completely certain he was going to lose in their game. There was no point in lying. Not with the way she was making him feel.

‘’Shel-…’’ he tried to stop her when he felt he was getting closer, but she didn’t do anything that would tell him she was about to stop. She was on a mission and she hated losing. ‘’Shel-…aaa...Shelagh please!!’’ he begged, trying his best not to groan too loud. But she kept going. Until he somehow managed to gather the last ounce of willpower within himself and made her stop by sitting up and pulling her face away from him.

‘’Patri-…’’ she wanted to protest, upset about the fact he had stopped her, but he quickly pulled her into a heated kiss. Laying himself down, he brought her with him so she was once again laying on top of him. Her legs resting around his waist, so she could feel him pressed between their bodies. 

‘’I’m not done yet!’’ she hissed into his mouth, and felt goosebumps going down her spine, when a light breeze coming from the window blew over her naked sweaty back.

‘’I believe you are!’’ He gave her a wicked grin and sneaked his hand between their bodies. He needed a moment to calm himself down, and what better way to do so, but to torture her in the meantime. While their tongues caressed over and over again, his fingers started to make little circles around that sweet bundle of hers.

‘’Aaaghhh…’’ Shelagh moaned into his mouth. She was still sensitive, still not ready for what he was doing to her. But, she could not make him stop. It was a pure torture mixed with pure lust and need. ‘’Thiiis iss not fai-fair!’’ She left his mouth and buried her face into his neck.

‘’All is fair in love and war.’’ He teased not stopping with what he was doing for a second.

‘’I h-hate you.’’ She bit on the skin of his shoulder and pressed her hips down on his hand.

Patrick knew he would be covered in blue bruises in the morning, but he couldn't care less. ‘’Let it go.’’ He whispered into her ear when he knew she was close, but she was too stubborn.

‘’No.’’ She dug her nails into his skin, not caring she might be hurting him.

‘’Shelagh.’’

‘’No!’’ she looked up at him out of breath. ‘’We are doing this together, Patrick!!’’ Was the only thing she said, before she removed his hand away from her. ‘’Together!’’ she repeated, as she took him in her hand, moved up and painfully, slowly lowered herself down on him.

‘’Ohhhhhh…’’ he could literally see stars before his eyes when she rolled her hips into him for the very first time. She felt so unbelievably good! So confident! With no worries that one of the kids might come and knock on their door. And somehow forgetting a nun might. But there was no way he was going to remind her of that.

Resting both of her hands on his chest she tried to balance herself, while not stopping her movement for one moment. Looking up he could see her eyes were closed, her white teeth biting down on her red lips in hopes of muffling her moans.

With increasing her tempo, the bed under them started to squeak but neither of them heard it. They were too busy enjoying one another.

‘’Oh, my god!’’ Patrick choked, when she kept riding him and it didn’t take long before his hands possessively grabbed her buttocks and helped her quicken her movements. She felt so tight around him, so incredibly good! And the position they were in, allowed him to go as deep into her as he was able.

‘’Pa-Patrick…’’ she called his name a little louder, and he knew she was once again dangerously close to crumbling into a million pieces any second now.

‘’I’m here,’’ he managed to say between trying to breathe, ‘’I’m here.’’ He repeated and raised his hips to meet hers more forcefully.

‘’Ohhh,…please don’t stop!’’ she begged him, ‘’Ahhhhh,…Patrick!’’ She almost screamed and made him do the only thing he could think of to shut her up! He couldn’t care less about what people might say in the morning, but he very much cared how Shelagh would feel about the others knowing what exactly they had been up to half of the night.

‘’Come here.’’ He sat himself up, hug her around her waist and pressed her body against his. He covered her mouth with his in hopes he would be able to mute her moans, which were becoming louder with every move they made.

Shelagh could feel her hard nipples brushing up and down his chest and the way he was kissing her. It made her roll her hips two more times, before they both came undone at the same time.

‘’Aghhhh…’’ they groaned into each other's mouths, and held onto each other's bodies when a hot wave washed over them, making them shake and twitch uncontrollably. They had some amazing sex over the years, but this…this was something else. More powerful. More primal. More…different?

When they finally stopped shaking, Patrick lowered them back on the mattress with his hands still protectively around his wife's body. They were both covered in layers of sweat, but they couldn’t care less. Resting her face on his chest, they laid in silence, bug’s chirping once again the only sound filling their ears.

His fingers were making little circles on her bare back when she finally looked up. ‘’I guess we both lost?’’ she seriously said.

‘’Absolutely,’’ he agreed and made her laugh.

But little did they know, they in fact both won. And their little award was due in 9 months time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @weshallc THANK YOU! 🎄💚

**Author's Note:**

> beta: @weshallc! 🥰😊 Thank you! 🧡


End file.
